1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lightweight electroconductive wire of the type which has a core of insulated encapsulated electroconductive material with exposed contacts at each end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lightweight electroconductive wire is much in demand for certain applications. In space vehicles, where every fraction of an ounce counts, the elimination of weight is a priority item, decreasing cost of payload by thousands of dollars for each pound of weight reduction.
Lightweight wires must have good electrical conductivity characteristics, be easy to hook up and replace, be relatively easy to manufacture and have high durability.
No previous structure has solved the weight and electroconductivity problems which the lightweight wire of the invention overcomes.